memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Files for deletion
Desktop screenshots Various uploads people took of their desktop that are no longer part of an active discussion: Image:Memoryalpha quartz1.jpg|Image:Memoryalpha quartz1.jpg Image:Memoryalpha quartz2.jpg|Image:Memoryalpha quartz2.jpg Image:Sannse test.jpg|Image:Sannse test.jpg Image:Yuck.png|Image:Yuck.png As stated above, these are all unused or are part of a dead discussion. --Alan del Beccio 15:15, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ---- Voted "Keep": *Image:MA custom quartz.png *Image:Newskin-memalpha.png *Image:SannseTalkPageError.png *Image:Thing i am talking about.png *Image:Temp ma newskin mockup.jpg ---- :Keep the ones used here: Forum:New Wikia-wide skin - without the images, the rest of the discussion wouldn't really make much sense anymore. -- Cid Highwind 15:25, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :Keep Image:SannseTalkPageError.png and Image:Thing i am talking about.png. Those issues still exist. --Bp 19:14, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Unused or uncited Other not-so-temporary, unused or uncited images: Image:Candela Full.jpg|Image:Candela Full.jpg Image:Cbsparamount.gif|Image:Cbsparamount.gif Image:Coverpromo1 sm.png|Image:Coverpromo1 sm.png Image:Genesjournalpr.png|Image:Genesjournalpr.png Image:Home 047.jpg|Image:Home 047.jpg Image:NCC-3890.jpg|Image:NCC-3890.jpg Image:Nikki cox las vegas.jpg|Image:Nikki cox las vegas.jpg Image:Padd.gif|Image:Padd.gif As stated above, these are all unused or are part of a dead discussion. --Alan del Beccio 15:15, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :Keep - NCC-3890.jpg - If its source can be verified as cannon. Even if it can't, its a beautiful image & high quality. A page exists for the ship USS Gettysburg. -- Kooky 02:25, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :*as an aside to that, I don't think there is a "canon" source for this. -- Captain MKB 02:39, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Image:ENTERPRISE CVN-65 Seal.jpg Image has not been cited or possibly given the proper credit, not even sure it was seen. --Alan del Beccio 22:21, 23 January 2008 (UTC) *'Cite' or replace -- don't keep this revision (i.e. delete) –unless it can be linked back to a site or artist.. (an image from an official source, under certain conditions, would be fair use as a federal form of insignia/identification) -- Captain MKB 02:25, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Image:Capt-Probert.jpg May be a copyvio. Would like to see some sort of "official" permission from him to confirm its usage. --Alan del Beccio 22:40, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Duplicate images Jupiter 8 Video Image:Video from planet 892 IV.jpg|Image:Video from planet 892 IV.jpg Image:Jupiter_8_television.jpg|Image:Jupiter_8_television.jpg More of question of whether or not we need both, versus quality. One is used for the television article, the other for the car article. Clearly this was not being watched on a television, it was merely a broadcast, that leads me to wonder if we need to show the viewscreen, as shown in the first image. --Alan del Beccio 23:18, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Transwarp hub map Image:Galaxys transwarp conduits and hubs.jpg|Image:Galaxys transwarp conduits and hubs.jpg Image:Transwarphubmap.jpg|Image:Transwarphubmap.jpg More. --Alan del Beccio 00:02, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Starbase stock footage Image:Lya station alpha.jpg|Image:Lya station alpha.jpg Image:Starbase 74.jpg|Image:Starbase 74.jpg And more. --Alan del Beccio 00:34, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Alzen the Srivani Image:Srivani.jpg|Image:Srivani.jpg Image:Alzen.jpg|Image:Alzen.jpg More yet. (I suspect we would want to keep the one named after the character, Alzen.) --Alan del Beccio 00:37, 24 January 2008 (UTC) P'Chan, Species 571 Image:Species 571, Survival instinct.jpg|Image:Species 571, Survival instinct.jpg Image:PChan.jpg|Image:PChan.jpg And yet more. --Alan del Beccio 00:41, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :Is that the same guy as the other? If so, delete the one with the hat -- so that our users may see his wierd alien veiny head... in all of its .. um .. glory .. -- Captain MKB 02:27, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Monac shipyards Image:IKS Rotarran and Monac shipyards.jpg|Image:IKS Rotarran and Monac shipyards.jpg Image:Solar flare engulfing the Monac shipyards.jpg|Image:Solar flare engulfing the Monac shipyards.jpg More. (Also note the differences in image size.) --Alan del Beccio 00:43, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Image:Series and film timeline.jpg Personal image, at this point. See Image talk:Series and film timeline.jpg for more. --Alan del Beccio 01:06, 24 January 2008 (UTC)